User talk:Misery/Archive14
Archives ---- #Beginning – April 22, 2008 #April 22, 2008 – May 29, 2008 #May 29, 2008 – June 20, 2008 #June 20, 2008 – July 26, 2008 #July 26, 2008 – August 21, 2008 #August 21, 2008 – October 17, 2008 #October 17, 2008 – November 14, 2008 #November 14, 2008 – January 5, 2009 #January 5, 2009 – January 25, 2009 #January 25, 2009 – February 11, 2009 #February 11, 2009 – March 17, 2009 #March 17, 2009 – April 24, 2009 #April 24, 2009 – October 1, 2009 Inb4 furst, there you go misewy <3 --Frosty Mc Admin 11:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary spam. Gtfo. --'-Chaos is gay -' 11:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ilufrostels. Misery Says Moo 12:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) /ave Earlier today, scientists discovered that the Large Hadron Collider was a $6 billion dollar sink whose price will only continue to climb as technical issues become apparent. Concerns were later dismissed after several international economic institutions pointed out that they've been bankrolling the U.S. (whose debt is estimated to be in the trillions) for years now in hopes that they might be able to keep the country out of bankruptcy long enough for someone competent to step in, and that at least the investments in the LHC could potentially provide huge scientific gains. ··· Danny Pew '' 18:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :In other news, MediaWiki sites across the web have seen a steady increase in the number of "cranks" in recent months. Expert sources suspect that this may be related to middle-management job cuts, which may have forced many overbearing and cynical people to search for new locations in which they can flex their authoritarian muscles. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::No need to be an expert to conclude that :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Are you FUCKING RETARDED??? So, I get a text from my likkle brother today in my Macroeconomics class. "Hai, I was using your account and I got perma-banned for sock-puppeting." I can't believe this. XxShadowofDarknessXx is my little brother, congrats for figuring that out. You are a fucking moron if you think that he is me however. Just because someone uses the same IP address does not mean they are a sockpuppet. If I was socking I would have used a different IP address/proxy, but that's beside the point. The point is you don't 'think' when you ban people. If you were even remotely intelligent you would have examined his ratings/posts in which you could easily have seen that he has a completely different personality/writing style then I do. I was trying to be transparent, I thought that if he made an account he could use the same IP without some fucktarded admin banning him (or me!) for sockpuppeting. However, I will change my password so he can't use my account again without me knowing about it, that was just stupid of him. I expect you to revert my ban and his with an apology. Fuck you, idiot. -Psychiatric Consultant :I think it was the "he's my friend... oh wait no.. he's my brother" part that actually defined the ban. If it is your brother, why bother even mentioning the former. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 02:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::why would your brother text you saying he was using your account instead of his? misery couldn't have seen a difference in writing styles (not that he would have checked, but humour me) if he was using both accounts, which is against the rules regardless. Gringo 03:00, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 03:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Misery obviously has down syndrome because you're so bad you can't read policy or keep your nigger brother in check [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::this is especially amusing to read while looking at your picture in hawt or not :> — μαφλεσ 05:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can't control what my brother does, Sorry. You can go screw yourself Shazzy. However, Misery is an admin. Admin's aren't supposed to throw around perma-bans to people they "think might possibly be" sockpuppets. I know my brother was violation PvX wiki policy, so ban him for however many weeks or whatever, but don't call him my sockpuppet or ban MY account for what HE does. Its better to err on the side of NO BAN rather then on the side of PERMA-BAN. Power-crazy admins are FTL. ::::-Psych :::::Cool, a brand new story. You are responsible for the actions of your account. If you let your brother use your account, you are responsible for the outcome. If he guessed or stole your password, you are still responsible for the actions of your account. Now you are socking to breach PvX:NPA. Enjoy your extension. Feel free to contest your ban off wiki. I'm sure Auron or any other member of the admin team will be very understanding. You are not permanently banned, your "brother" is. Being transparent would have been telling us exactly what was going on from the start, not having pissing matches with each other on talk pages. Misery Says Moo 06:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::You got banned for a week. Stop choking on your "brother's" cock for a minute so your brain can get some oxygen. It wasn't a "might possibly be," it was a "lol it's the same fucking IP address." If you both really, really care about having your own accounts, email Misery with your facebooks or something otherwise convincing and I'm sure he'll consider it. (Don't worry. He's not a pedophile. Even if he was, his current residence in Germany would make it difficult for him to attempt to rape you.) Admins, especially around here, can ban whoever they want for whatever reason. If you look at the block log, you'll see plenty of examples. If another admin thinks the first admin was wrong, they'll unban you. Until then, refer to the second sentence of this paragraph and consider your options. :::::Also, stop evading your ban to violate NPA or you're going to look like even more of a massive shitter than you already do. :::::Love, :::::'···''' Danny Pew '' 06:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Furthermore, umad? ~ Big sysop 06:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Look just cause you got a dual personality disorder dosen't mean you create 2 accounts then blame it on your "brother/friend/other personality". I know one thing one of you's have tourette syndrome...seek help--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::put simply, we have no way of knowing if it is infact your brother, or even if you have a brother, all we know is that there are 2 accounts editing from the same IP address, which is an issue given our vetting system. As long as you and your brother don't vote on the same builds, then we can let you both edit. You also have to realise, that like Misery said, '''you' are responsible for what happens on your account, make sure that you're the only one with access to it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, we could do things that way, but that would be a privilege. One that I am unwilling to grant when I am being lied to and personally attacked. Psychiatric Consultant is free to attempt to convince me or any admin that we should grant him special treatment, but considering his second account seemed to be used largely to argue with himself, I'm disinclined. Misery Says Moo 11:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, iirc quite a few "brothers" have been given permission to carry on as long as they don't vote on the same builds. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeh, but they usually don't use each others accounts and argue with each other, but if like Misery said, the second (or other) account is used just to argue with the other, we probably won't unblock them (unless like Misery said, they can convince an admin). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I really doubt that anyone would create socks just to have attention on his talk :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Actually, damn that, this is too weird crap for being made by a pair of brothers. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ya see, I did actually like look through their contributions and shit before blocking. At the moment I have told PC to chill for a week, then it got extended a couple days for ban evasion. I think I am being entirely reasonable. Misery Says Moo 12:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Damn you actually "looked into it?" I am sure Big would of banned just on sure stupidity without looking. Misery is strong admin. Hey you should of handed this one off to Toren so he could learn--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Tbh I linked it to Toraen's MSN to start with, and he just asdf'd at not having checkuser. I posted it on AN seconds later, and Misery was quick to fix the situation. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) look mama i haz dizorderz 2 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Dear Misery, /wave. This is XxShadow of DarknessxX. Look, please excuse my brother, he was just kinda pissed. And, yes, he really is my brother. The biggest reason you gave for me being a "sockpuppet" was that I originally lied about Psych being my brother and said he was my friend. This is because if I had said he was my brother it would have made some things I said earlier seem a little wierd, even though it was all in good fun. Truth is my and my bro were bored one day so we decided to confuse the crap out of the PvX community by NPAing each other a bunch because we had never spoken to one another and hardly ever talked on the same builds and all of the sudden we have some sort of huge problem with each other. Now, I know everyone here rides the short bus and I thought you might have taken our good fun wrongly so I said he was my friend. Then you hit me with the same ip thing and I told the truth and got perma-banned. Thanks alot. Neways, we don't play GW andymore because of a certain event that took place that I do not have to explain to you, all you need to know is that we just don't play anymore. Yes, that means we are theorycrafting nobs nao, but w/e. So I would like to make a new account that won't post from the same ip, vote on the same builds, or interact with Psych at all. Also, what kind of a bi-polar paranoid schitzophreic woul you have to be to make sock just to argue w/yourself. That's absolutely retarded, and ridiculous and doesn't make any sense at all. I tried to make a new acct already but Frosty McRetard banned my school's ip because "sockpuppet of Shadow of Darkness, avoiding ban". I''' didn't get banned, my brother did for socking, I am a different person, also how can a nonexistent sock have a sock of it's own? :/ Yeah, so Ima make a new acct from this ip, plz don't ban it. : you can't just say "i declare bankruptcy" and expect anything to happen (ie, dont expect us to believe you're brothers because you say so). methinks u need proof. Gringo 16:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::The office is awesome...Sock Puppetmaster 16:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :(ECx2)I banned the account because the IP had edits from Shadow of Darkness, therefore it would make sense for it to be a sockpuppet, and you would have been banned anyway, since either one of you was avoiding the ban... You really should just do the simple thing and hit me or Misery or any other admin up via E-Mail or MSN, that way the drama stays off PvX and stuff like this gets sorted a whole lot quicker, but you addressed this to Misery, so lets see what he has to say about all this nonsense. --Frosty Mc Admin 16:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, here is what I am going to do. I am going to ban this new account of yours with a ban to match your "brother"s. Then you are both going to wait out your bans, which come on the basis of disruption, which was intentional whether or not you are the same person, you pretty much admit that above, then you can both come back, act like different people, keep off each other's builds, keep off each other's IPs and do not use PvX as a personal playground where you two can insult each other or otherwise fuck about. I am certain that you have other methods of communication open to you. If you have any questions or problems with this solution, my email address, which I also use for msn messenger, is listed on the admin page. A lot of this could have been avoided if you had both handled it differently, live and learn I suppose. Misery Says Moo 17:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) wait, what? So the story now is they are brothers and the friend was to cover up the talk about incest on the talk page. Viable but lolfunny - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|Feya]] 17:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :It didn't really change, you just missed that part and they screwed up with lying ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Nonono. As it was, we knew they could be brothers, if incest (or general retardation) was involved. Apparently saying it was his friend covers over the former. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|Feya]] 17:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow....glad this happend now even '''I look good--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::ARRRRGH..... D.R.A.M.A ... O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D ... H.E.A.D ... E.X..P...L....O.....A......D....(Insert obnoxiously loud noise here)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Wall of drama; too autistic, didn't care :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:15, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the above section # Don't call admins retards. If they were retarded, we wouldn't have made them admins. (BMs, on the other hand, are an entirely different category in some cases.) # Most people here don't actually ride the short bus. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that the average I.Q. around here is over 100, which really says something. However, this says nothing about common sense, something which most people around here lack. Thus, my preferred insult of "autist." (Although, most people around here have taken to using "autist" to mean "retarded.") # If you get banned, appeal. If that appeal fails, stop crying and suck it up. Cheers, ··· Danny Pew '' 21:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Your first point is invalid. 21:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::No, you're just a shitter. Refer to point 1. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::You're a faggot, Frv was awsome. 02:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::You're a noober; Frv was a nice guy but had no business being an admin on any level whatsoever. The kid really knew how to bend over, pucker up, brace for impact, and ''really take it from regular old users asking for bans and shit on other regular users who were probably retarded themselves, moreso than the guy who asked Frv to ban the 2nd guy because the 1st guy could play the system. Also, dropping by to say hello, Mizzles! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 02:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::cool story bro 04:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I sense the strength of a smith in this thread. Greetings great Gronchensmith. Misery Says Moo 06:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi Grinch!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::/wave. on another note, wiki is quite drawl with an inactive misery--Relyk 03:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::spice it up by jumping off a cliff relyk. Gringo 04:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hi Relyk, diaf. Misery Says Moo 06:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::lol. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Meh im used to it by now and im not being a little bitch over the interwebs but the use of 'Autist' is offensive to someone like myself with autism but who gives a shit DIOS 18:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::oh but danny claims to have invented the word autist (i quote "i was the first to say it and everyone else followed), so its ok! Gringo 21:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tbh, you sound much more intelligent then a lot of the people around here. --Frosty 21:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) "meaningful edit" I'll accept it was a retarded definition (I didn't like how it sounded either). However that is what a meaningful edit is as far as the system is concerned, iirc a page will still show up in Special:graceexpired if it has only been receiving minor edits, regardless of size (i could be wrong, it's not something I've tested). As such i felt it worth noting, so someone doesn't do all this work only to have it (re-)tagged because they had minor edit on. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 10:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Are you two going to start a flame war over a definition that really didn't make sense to begin with? If so, carry on. ~ Big sysop 10:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I accept that is the definition within the system, but it shouldn't be the definition within policy. In theory we should be manually checking history. I realise we are lazy and won't always do that, but that is what the policy should say. I would be fine with a note saying "Note, the build will not be automatically removed from GraceExpired unless an edit is made without 'Minor edit' ticked". But really, people should just remove the tag if they make a meaningful edit. Misery Says Moo 11:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) this talkpage isnt friendly enough currently allow me to fix that for you http://www.shejustgotmarried.com/modules/blog/postImages/285/kitten.jpg http://www.hoax-slayer.com/images/no-bonsai-kitten.jpg http://www.sonolta.com/sony-photos/d/1020-3/_DSC2291_beautiful+white+kitten http://www.antipope.org/charlie/gifs/shoot_kitten.jpg http://blogs.westword.com/demver/kitten.JPG http://www.freewebs.com/beware169%5Eposer/cute%20kitten%28weee%29.jpg http://imeleon.com/photo/40/sleeping_kitten.jpg http://www.wired.com/images_blogs/photos/uncategorized/2008/03/04/puppy.jpg http://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images15/ShiranianPuppy1205thru0206024.JPG http://z.about.com/d/dc/1/0/v/5/photo3919.jpg http://english.people.com.cn/mediafile/200712/23/P200712231101211643212015.jpg http://andrewsullivan.theatlantic.com/the_daily_dish/images/2007/03/28/redpandaianwaldiegetty.jpg http://assets.nydailynews.com/img/2009/03/05/gal_red_panda_2.jpg http://farm1.static.flickr.com/201/462839240_329d49d06b.jpg http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/2800000/orange-baby-monkey-monkeys-2816930-408-352.jpg http://static.zsl.org/images/width392/squirrel-monkey-london-zoo-thumbnail-458.jpg http://www.lakesidenaturecenter.org/images/RT_BB%20badger%20baby%201%20Chris%20Mitchell.jpg Tab 10:40, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I can always count on finding someones page that is gonna make me Daww.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 04:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Image upload ''"The upload directory (public) is missing and could not be created by the webserver." huh?--Relyk 08:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Ya know, that sounds like a server side problem, which is probably within the domain of wikia staff rather than a random admin like me. You can try bugging User:TOR or User:Angela or even popping on to the PvXwiki:Wikia noticeboard. Maybe wait an hour or two to see if it sorts itself first. Misery Says Moo 08:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::i honestly don't think they check the noticeboard (i told them we made one but considering most of the issues still exist...) ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::You say that like we ever resolve issues on our noticeboard... Misery Says Moo 12:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::What noticeboard? --Frosty 13:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) finally--Relyk 07:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Misery wouldn't bother to hold the rope. At best he might staple you to the floor. The phrase "die in a fire" is intended to mean "go die painfully of your own accord because i dislike you so much that i can't be bothered to kill you myself." Or, at least, that's what I've always understood it to mean. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Hello Danny. Misery Says Moo 21:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::/ave '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: FYI----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought Die in a Fire meant, Die in a Fire, maybe I am weird like that. --Frosty 00:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you X, I missed that. Also why are you posting that here? 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 00:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Best shot of getting Kyler banded is through Mis----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::o i c wut u did thar. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 01:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::No Frosty, you are terribly mistaken. '···''' Danny Pew '' 01:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) This pic fails on many levels but the one where the death didn't happen in the fire but by strangulation. Really by the time he was lowered into the fire he would be dead already....hardly death by fire----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure how long it takes to die of strangulation if the neck doesn't break. In this case, the neck wouldn't break, because he was just gently lifted up. If he can get occasional air while hanging up there, the death could at least be quite painful, seeing how suffocation is one of the worse deaths there are. Not to mention the fire. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::takes about 15 minutes for a 180 pound man, upwards of 25 for someone who weighs under 100 pounds. Gringo 16:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Lovely last minutes. I heard that when you burn to death, it's actually the smoke that kills you. His lungs would feel painful as hell, even quite literally taken :> :::Happen to know how fast he'd die/faint from the loss of oxygen due to the smoke? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::And how do you know this? o.o 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 21:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Bad question ;o I would've known it too had I bothered to find out. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I know a lot of shit i guess. Not just made up either, those numbers are accurate (although they vary per person). Not sure about smoke inhalation, although i'd assume he would die in under 5 minutes with the combined restricted oxygen to the brain + smoke inhalation. Gringo 21:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::And taking into account Relyk is like under half the age. ----~Short 21:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::very true, for a 5 year olds body its probably about 30-60 seconds. Gringo 21:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::But his massive chin would cut the rope.... ----~Short 21:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Strangulation isn't a terribly painful way to go, actually. If you've ever been choked out, you'll know that after the first 45 seconds or so you just feel really high and start to slip into unconsciousness. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :afaik it only takes 20 seconds to black out (while being strangulated), although under water or under the influence of alcohol the times can vary widely. maybe it seems like 45 seconds when its happening, that or they were doing it wrong. Gringo 21:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::it depends quite a bit on lung capacity and how well they close off your veins, although i will say it probably just feels longer, too. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Danny should be the only one commenting since they rest of u make retarded comments. and it would be "not worth killing you myself"--Relyk 23:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe you are not in the position to say who makes retarded comments and who doesn't. You are also wrong. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I can well hold my breath for longer than 20 seconds, when exactly does the measuring of time start? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :You would needa really stong neck muscles to prevent yourself from being strangulated. Thouse skinny week ass muscles of Relyk couldn't keep him alive that long...1 min tops----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::its got nothing to do with holding your breath chaos, they are cutting off the bloodflow of your brain through your jugular in the right side of your neck. Gringo 16:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::With getting hanged, yes, I figured out something like that. But drowning has ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) @Relyk:diaf @Everyone else:STFU. Misery Says Moo 12:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Mo --Crow 16:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::csk, co :> Misery Says Moo 17:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Misery, please tell me how you attract this much retarded conversation to a talk page. Thomas Dutch 22:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Don't know. Misery Says Moo 00:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :He's just attractive. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 04:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Discussing dying in a fire isn't retarded. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: ? 20:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki:Admin_noticeboard&curid=21468&diff=991678&oldid=991639 for a second I thought you reverted Luke for posting about Thunda! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:D:DD:DDDD --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Avatar I find the lack of one on your profile quite disturbing----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :meh. Misery Says Moo 15:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Use monobook. '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Trip How was the island? How was Frosty?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :El. Oh. El. I leave for London on Thursday. That should answer all your questions about me and Frosty. Misery Says Moo 15:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It shall be an amazing christmas. --Frosty 16:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Watch out for turban heads....if you are sitting beside one....ask for a later flight----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::It's actually not that bad sitting next to one. Me and a mate of mine sat next to one when we were flying from Marseille to Eindhoven. It was a lot of jabber about Allah E Ahkbar, but it was fun regardless. -- Thomas Dutch 19:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::will you be meeting tab? Tab 19:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::why meet someone with a failed sig?(lol)----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Tabbels always has a reservation for christmas festivities :> --Frosty 23:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::As per my offensive letter on your talk =/ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh I only saw holiday cheer--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 11:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The noticeboard Just a thought, but maybe it would be better to archive it or something than to lock the page? Or can you do that with pages that aren't really talk pages? [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 12:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :the lock was to stop unneeded comments from users, at this point it's generally a discussion between wikia and the Bcrats. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 13:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :There are a hundred million other places people can still add their mostly worthless two cents if they really feel the need. For example, the talk page is still unlocked. Misery Says Moo 14:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Or here--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point. I wasn't really sure if that page was ever used for anything else. Was just a thought. :P [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) http://www.greenprophet.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/lamb.jpg A Letter Of Rememberancering Dear Misery, Please remember to attend your important interview/meeting on Monday. Failure to do so will make you a massive shitter at life. GTFO, Panic C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 16:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) orange box! uracunthorse Misles If i give your horse a lick, will he taste just like raisins?--TahiriVeila 17:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, my meme is better. Misery Says Moo 19:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) "Oh ****," the man replied. "Waste of ******* time, wasn't it?" He didn't die.... and didn't finish his pie--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Always blow on the pie. --Frosty 12:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Also make sure you slice the jugular. '···''' Danny So Cute 19:17, 8 February 2010 (UTC) man y u blok? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Be less bad. Seriously. That's like 1/10 trolling. Misery Says Moo 21:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::dont feel too creative atm. ty for block though ^_^ let the troll stay on the page so she can see it at least --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't revert any of it. Pretty sure she will know it happened regardless. Misery Says Moo 22:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I like how you don't post here like, ever, but the moment an erotically themed story comes up you are like: zomgpvx! post post post. either you lurk a lot more than you post, or you just have some strange sixth porn sense. my guess goes to the latter. Brandnew 19:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I would say it is a mixture of the two. It's clearly for the betterment of the wiki. Misery Says Moo 20:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Misery's clitoris tingles whenever an erotica chain is started. ··· Danny So Cute 20:13, 14 February 2010 (UTC) Ding Dong the Witch is Dead Feels like an appropriate song for some reason. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:05, 15 February 2010 MOO Okay so what dose this mean? Migac.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's the noise a cow makes. It generally does not mean anything. As of yet there has been no scientific theory as to cows communicating complexly through moos. It is therefore suggested that moo means moo. Simply the noise a cow makes. --''Short'' 20:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :c moo. MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That makes perfect sense thanks--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::moo!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Msg :> --Crow 00:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Misery Obviously Owns! --Frosty 00:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I had chocolate for breakfast. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 00:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :neigh--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if I had a breakfast, but I'm fairly sure it consisted at least partially of chocolate. What a coincidence! --''Chaos?'' -- 01:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::yea but you're a fudgepacker so its different. Gringo 01:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Only an American could say that. Good joke, though. --''Chaos?'' -- 01:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) SHUT UP WOMAN AND GET ON MY HORSE--TahiriVeila 01:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :i think the universe pretty much covers everything. — Maf so rational. 02:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Maf, how are you so good? đarkchaoş] 02:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::By being less bad and more math. Math is cool. --''Chaos?'' -- 02:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::math is getting me very excited lately. — Maf so rational. 03:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I heard maf masturbates to elliptic integrals of the second kind and Maxwell's equations. ··· Danny So Cute 03:40, 25 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::I came when my girlfriend whispered Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation in my ear.--TahiriVeila 13:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::that's a suk law. ··· Danny So Cute 17:33, 1 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::wat--TahiriVeila 18:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) calendar i figured out how to get one. loll. ··· Danny So Cute 22:34, 27 February 2010 (UTC) :Drunk you must be so epic. I only just got internet back. Was totally going to be the first thing I did! MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::i can msn you the link if you want. i'll also tell you how it happened! ··· Danny So Cute 19:12, 28 February 2010 (UTC) :::Yes ok, I am curious. MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) hi :nob, lrn2grappleshadowwalkshove Visit Now that you have more responsabilities at GWW are you still going to find time to flame this shit hole?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :he posts there once in a blue moon, i doubt it will hold him back. Gringo 00:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::also Mis has been a BCrat there before... ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::He doesn't do anything on either wiki ^________^ strong. --Frosty 00:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ MiseryUser talk:Misery 09:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Fucking weird ass kiwis do you talk like this too mizzles?--TahiriVeila 23:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nah bro, I'm more of a city kid eh? My pa's pa wuz a farmer so I'm all like mate and stuff more bro. MiseryUser talk:Misery 07:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Always blow on the pie, safer communities together. --Frosty 14:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It's been in the wahming draw for ah-urs. It'll be thermonucleyah. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 14:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::But ah'm huhngy --Frosty 14:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Y'all talkin funny--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yank :< --''Chaos?'' -- 14:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think you'll find, I am talking awesome. MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Too awesome in fact....must be a sock...I will inform Bluetapeboy.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That was the kind of terrible humor that still makes you chuckle ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 16:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) yell at some of the pvers gogo--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Why the fuck would I care about PvE? MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::For all the wonderful green weapons?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually lol'd at that. ··· Danny So Cute 19:26, 28 March 2010 (UTC) A joke "The chemist responded to the kindergartener, 'Listen, kid, I can't take -log(p) if I don't know what p is!'" —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :An excellent piece of humour. MiseryUser talk:Misery 11:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Holy fucking shit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvxc8S5ybS4 MiseryUser talk:Misery 07:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Saw that on discover channel awhile back. was like whaaaat? its crazy. Akio_Katsuragi 08:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :My God that is some pure strength. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :He will go undefeated for no one wants to be the guy that beats him and get labled "The guy who beats up on a cripple"---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Kick him, KICK HIM IN THE HEAD. --Frosty 11:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::lol not UFC....or should I say a soccer match....shit I mean football.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 15:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::You would make a brilliant comedian. Your material is second to none. --Frosty 17:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::thanks man. You are kind as you are wise.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy User_talk:Angrimbor :3 Akio_Katsuragi 01:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) dear misery i have an ;o, o; and ups all in one for you: http://thechive.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/snake.gif Tab 13:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my god. I just. I just don't even know how to react. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::poor snake...gets a dirty chick rather than a nice furry yellow one.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty old, but still epic nevertheless :> Had the snake been any slower they might've been persuadable ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 16:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Here is another. Misery, you dog. http://img704.imageshack.us/img704/1415/2rcbk286884022.gif — Maf so rational. 19:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :OMG.....what would come out of that egg?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you have seen this already I'm not sure http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100417184922/s4league/images/c/cf/Mafaraxas20.jpg — Maf so rational. 18:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) http://www.whosthecutest.com/ <3 --TahiriVeila 14:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Holy shit! Does that work for everyone? MiseryUser talk:Misery 17:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::sort your msn faggot <3--TahiriVeila 17:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :AHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH click on the pi in the lower right corner! --''Chaos?'' -- 19:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::.............fuck you chaos..... i must kill orphans now... bus loads.. Akio_Katsuragi 04:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) here are some more horses and dogs maybe you'll like them — Maf so rational. 14:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) CHECK MSN YOU DAFT HORSE <3--TahiriVeila 15:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) hi Gringo 18:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey. MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Active what is that anyway? Is it you cbfb to do any admin crap?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 02:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :It means I check every day or two, but don't stalk RC or read everything. I watch a few things. If I see something there that needs dealing with, I deal with it. MiseryUser talk:Misery 09:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Emptied my watchlist because I don't like the concept of a following list. If there is something important and I miss it, feel free to highlight it for me. MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :What is a watchlist? I think you have been spending too much time on GWW. We here at PVX now have the modern "following" pages. It sux big monkey coc....um I mean it isn't very good and needs improvment.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :you can hide your "pages i follow" thing in your preferences =D. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, there it is. I didn't see the option the first time. Some stuff may slowly get rewatched, but I was ignoring my watchlist anyway ^_______^ MiseryUser talk:Misery 19:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Also rawr rawr rawr I dislike this trend of social by default that is overtaking the internet. MiseryUser talk:Misery 19:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I dislike social by internet as default--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then get off wiki you faggot. MiseryUser talk:Misery 06:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wiki is social?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) http://www.topatoco.com/graphics/00000001/pfsc-internet-rasp-big.gif — Maf so rational. 08:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'll buy misery and myself one but he will burn it--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I wear a girl's size S. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::what cup size? (no this isn't a trolling attempt....attempt at bad humour there is a difference)---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 15:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Misery. --Frosty 16:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Herro Frostels. MiseryUser talk:Misery 18:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::hi rice. BANG BANG BANG BANG VAMANOS VAMANOS! :::That's not my name. MiseryUser talk:Misery 20:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Can you think of anyone who's currently active and qualified to be an admin? I can't. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:30, 8 June 2010 :Crow. ::With a little more activity, Crow would've made an amazing build master/meta caretaker, but he is definitely not admin material. --ςοάχ? -- 15:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::^ Crow isn't active enough/pseudo-quit GW and doesn't really care anymore. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:45, 8 June 2010 :I went and looked at RC. Tyraelxy and Brandnew's names didn't instantly make me rage. Does that qualify them to be admins? Doubtful. MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi guys. --Frosty 16:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::While I agree I wouldn't have been a great admin (too lazy to do janitorial work, fuck that), I don't think you're too great a judge of character; since you seem to think that you'd make a good one. --Crow 16:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hello Crow and Frosty. Your names give me very pleasant feelings. MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hello Mizzles :>. Your comments bring me great moistness. --Crow 16:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know you people. This brings me joy, since everybody who's been active lately are some 12 year old fuckwits. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 17:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ricky for wiki president? MiseryUser talk:Misery 17:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not really, I really just RfA'd myself since I don't see anyone else in for the job. I don't think it'd succeed, but I gave it a shot. --ςοάχ? -- 20:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :are you kidding me? i was BORN for pvx adminship. come on bro --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 20:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe people actually want to be admin of this craphole. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Power abuse is ftw everywhere. Besides, you should start somewhere. :> --Iggy 's other account 22:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I actually like to see myself as a kind and helpful person, who doesn't hold grudges against anyone, and am able to keep my cool... I'm well able to ban people who I consider as my friends, and at the moment I can't even see a situation in which I could be biased... having an understanding of the various mentalities and attitudes that can be found here. There's no fear of me going zealous about banning a ton of people, but I'm also very experienced with both sides of trolling to see when people are just manipulating bureaucracy to cause drama. '' I dunno, that looks like you think you'd be good at being an admin. --Crow 22:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Still don't mean I think I'll succeed. --ςοάχ? -- 01:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wow, you're fucking retarded. Not thinking you'll succeed isn't the same as not thinking you'd be a good admin. If you thought that you'd be a bad admin, why would you nominate yourself? It would be pointless, since you know you'd be awful and so would everybody else (of course you already come out with a load of shit everyday to try and get some other dumb cunts to laugh with you). The only valid reason I can see why you would nominate yourself is that you really think you'd be a good admin, and are just trying to cover yourself by saying you don't think you'll be one anyway. Saying you'd make a good admin and saying you probably won't succeed after doesn't mean that you don't still think you'd make a good admin. Fucking illogical foreigners. Fuck this. --Crow 11:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I wrote that at maybe 3-4am and I was pretty wasted. Fucking drunk Finns. Was on the hurry since I was supposed to get back to the drinking game. Now I'm just hungover. ::::::::Yes, I think that I could maybe make a good admin. And I thought that I made it quite clear that I'm nominating myself since I don't see who else would be good for it; fucking illogical (and hasty) foreigners. Steamy is a little new, but he's doing pretty good to become a regular. ::::::::No. You're wrong, which is a very good argument. Please shut up and let the RfA carry on. It's a voting process, and you've voiced your opinion, which is enough, thank you. --ςοάχ? -- 15:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Contradiction: (logic) a statement that is necessarily false; "the statement `he is brave and he is not brave' is a contradiction". I have a lovely analogy right here, first you said you don't think you'll be a good admin, ''Not really, I really just RfA'd myself since I don't see anyone else in for the job. and then you said I think that I could maybe make a good admin which is basically you saying that you think you'd be a good admin. How am I wrong? You have just contradicted yourself quite obviously. --Crow 15:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::"I think that I could maybe make a good admin", and suddenly, there is no contradiction. --ςοάχ? -- 15:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Let me rephrase it then, my point was about you first of all saying that you think you would/could not be a good admin, and then in your second point you said would/could be a good admin. Obviously you don't know 100% before you become an admin whether you'd be good or not, my point wasn't based on you saying you were certain. -______- --Crow 15:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::At the end of the day, who cares what he said? Shouldn't really make a difference to if he becomes admin or not seeming as he doesnt get to support/oppose/neutral himself does he.--Steamy..x 15:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes. I'm quite uncertain about my admin prowess, but I do think that there is chance both for me to fuck it up or for me to do it right. I'll just leave it to the community to decide whether they think I'm the man for the job. --ςοάχ? -- 16:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::You sound like you are campaigning on my talk page, shut the fuck up Chaos. MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) See what happens when you go semi active Miz...Frosty leaves for he misses the warmth of your bossom and now RfA's.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for being nasty to somebody on your talk page Misery :{. --Crow 11:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :On Misery's behalf, apology accepted, we need to have another threesome :). --Frosty 11:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote you are still a user here yet you don't grace us with your knowledge in the way of votes (on builds). Thought for sure you would at least vote on Discordway.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Misery is too sexy to vote. --Frosty :PEE VEE EEEEEEE MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::you have to go to the washroom ^_____^? True I guess---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::people rate builds?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Last time i rated somethimh was april 3rd =\ Life Guardian 04:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) COME ON YOU KIWIS BLOW ON DEM DAMN PIES AND MAKE ITALY LOOK BAD AT FOOTBALL. --Frosty 16:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :world champs tieing semi-pro's. This WC is so totally amazing. --Brandnew 18:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that was nice. MiseryUser talk:Misery 20:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) archive? so the page can be filled with more cute images? there's too much text--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, go for it. MiseryUser talk:Misery 03:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC)